A Woman In A Hood Of Red
by Pheonix-Imagination
Summary: the Village of Godric's Hollow fears the full moon because of the werewolves. Hermione Granger finds herself out during one full moon, and face to face with one of the creatures she's been told to fear her whole life, will the wolf spare the poor girl?
1. Chapter 1

**A Woman In A Hood Of Red**

Hey there so this is the first chapter of the first story of a series that i'm going to write based on some of my favorite childhood stories. so i hope you enjoy.

Phoenix oxo

**Chapter 1 **

Hermione looked out the kitchen window of Grimmald Place watching Ron leave and sighed, the moon would be full tonight, and she knew that Mrs Weasley, would have the doors locked and barred as soon as the sun set so the red headed boy had had to lave, for everyone, even the muggles feared the full moon, where the wolves roamed free and fierce.

"Looking at the moon Mione?" her best friend Harry asked as he came into the kitchen for a cup of coffee.

"Yes, it's pretty don't you think?" she asked turning to face him.

"Cursed more like" Harry grunted and Hermione shook her head, she knew that Harry's parents and his god father had been fooled by a wolf in their youth, they had thought the wolf their friend until one full moon where Lily's friend Severus Snape had stumbled upon the man changing in a shack just off the school grounds in their six year.

The four had since hated werewolves, and vowed never to be fooled again. They forced Harry to carry a silver dagger about with him, in case he ever is faced with one of the creatures. Hermione herself carried a dagger of course, and her mother made sure that she only ever worse silver jewellery.

Hermione finished the dishes and turned to her friend once more. "I'd best be going, mother will be fretting that I'm not back before moon rise" she said rolling her eyes. At sixteen she had begun to question the fear everyone had for the wolves, the moon was enchanting to her and she often wondered if the wolves were really all that fearsome.

"Yea, mum's said I've just to stay here for the night. She doesn't want me risking the walk home" Harry said with a shrug.

"Oh please there still plenty time before the sun sets your mother worries too much" Hermione scoffed as she tugged on her jacket.

"Hermione" Harry said sternly as she wrapped her scarf about her neck. "You know my parents are just being cautious because of that traitor they met in school" he said as she pecked her lips, she sighed into the kiss and wondered not for the first time why they hadn't told Ron about their relationship, after all she'd herd Sirius mention that James was talking about marriage once the pair came of age and left school.

"You want me to walk with you?" He asked as they pulled apart.

"And have you walking so close to sun set? Disobeying your mother?" Hermione asked with a smirk as he rolled his eyes. "Never"

"Fine, but stay on the path when you go through the woods and keep your dagger to hand" Harry said and she nodded, she would do as he asked, even if she thought the fears were unfounded. After all there had never been a wolf sitting in the village of Godric's hollow before, so why should this moon be any different.

"I will, now go amuse your godfather and leave me to my walking" she giggled and he grabbed her and tickled her some, before letting her go and pushing her towards the door.

"Go love and be swift"

She left and pulled her hat onto her head, as she felt the leaves crunch under her feet, she weaved through the streets of the south side of the village before she made her way into the woods, she stayed to the long winding path of the small woods that separated the north, muggle part of the village from the south wizarding part, she was almost in the north of the village before the realised she'd forgotten her wand.

"Drat" she muttered as she patted down her pockets to make sure she'd forgotten it. She flicked her eyes to the now setting sun, she'd have time to go back to Grimmald and through the woods before the moon rose, if she was quick.

Nodding to herself she took off running, through the woods and streets until she was wrapping on the back door again.

Sirius answered with a surprised look. "Hermione, the sun's nearly set, what are you doing back here!" he hissed pulling her inside.

"I forgot my wand, you know dad would kill me if I left it" she said panting slightly. Sirius looked around and spotted it on the kitchen table, he picked it up and shoved it into her hand, before glancing out the window.

"you'll never have time to make it home before moon rise, you'll have to phone your parents and tell them your staying here" he sighed rubbing his chin with his hand.

"No, mama will never left me stay here when Harry's here" Hermione said shaking her head. "I'll have time to get through the woods if I run" she insisted.

"No Hermione, I'd rather you stay here" Sirius said, and Hermione frowned.

"Sirius, you know my Papa's rules, he lets Harry and I be together so long as I come home every night, I'll be fine if I run" she pressed.

"and you won't tae a broom?" he asked hoping that she'd at least be somewhat sensible about returning home.

"No. I'll run. I'll be fine" she insisted before she made for the door, if she wasted anymore time, she wouldn't be fine, the moon had already made it's way into the sky, but she wasn't about to say that to Sirius.

"Good, night Sirius" and with that she once again began her journey home, her feet hitting the ground hard as she ran with all her might.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Hermione bristled against the cold as she once again made her way into the woods. She looked up into the night sky and saw the moon smiling down at her. She knew her mother would be worried sick, that the moon was high and she was no where in sight. She also knew that if she stuck to the path she'd be another twenty minutes before she even go to the northern side, where as if she were to go straight through the woods she'd be home in ten.

Steeling herself she pushed on through the wood winding through the trees and shrubbery panting lightly as she picked up her speed.

She herd a growl and stopped, her boots crunching the leaves beneath her feet, and her breath coming out in cool white pants as she strained her ears to try and hear where the sound was coming from.

The growl sounded behind her, and she spun pulling the silver dagger out its holster as she came face to face with a large sandy wolf, with bright amber eyes. It's growled menacingly and took a step towards her. Her eyes went wide and she took of the wolf snapping at her heels as she ran.

She wound her way through the tree and cried in relief as she spotted a small cottage. She pushed her self harder and prayed she would make it to the cottage in time; she could feel the wolf at her heals snapping viscously as she ran.

She stopped at the door and sighed in relief only to wince as the wolf's teeth caught her ankle as she fiddled with the latch on the cottage door, she finally got it open and used the door to force the beast of her ankle. Once it was closed she slide down it and looked at her ankle. It was bloody and sore and she could feel her skin tingling where the beasts' teeth went in.

She used her wand to clean and heal the wound frowning at the ugly scar it left, still she was happy she hadn't been on her period when it'd bit her, everybody knew that wolves could only turn females when they were menstruating.

She took the time to look around the cottage and saw that it was simply decorated, with a table at the kitchen area, and old range stove and whistle kettle, and a cabinet with plates and other kitchen utensils, beside the fire sat two comfy looking red chairs, with a small table between them and over at the far side was a double bed covered in red sheet and a bedside table.

She jumped as she herd the wolf outside whimper and scratch at the door, standing up and wincing as pain shot up her leg, she made sure the door was locked and made her way over to the bed sighing as she sunk into the comfy mattress and sleep took over her.

She blinked as the sun shown through the window. She opened her eyes and screamed as she saw a man laying next to her, a naked man at that. His sandy coloured shaggy hair was covering his eyes as he slept but she saw them snap open to reveal bright amber orbs when she screamed.

"Who the hell are you and why are you naked!" she said scrambling off the bed. The man winced at her shrieking and sat up, covering himself with the sheets.

"My name is Reamus" he said lightly, "And I'm naked because I am so when I change back" he said with a shrug.

"Ch..change back?" Hermione asked fearful of what his answer might be.

"Yes from my wolf form" he answered standing up, using the sheet to cover himself as he made his way over to the kettle.

"You…You're a wolf?" Hermione stuttered.

"Yes, the one who bit you to be precise" he answered.

Hermione felt faint, she was talking to a wolf, the one who bit her, she wasn't sure she quite believed what was happening.

"I'm sorry about that by the way" he said, "but I had only wanted to ward you off my territory, I had no idea you'd seek to find safety in my cabin" Reamus said and Hermione squeaked. "What were you doing out after moon rise anyway, villagers aren't normally that stupid" he said walking round, her and pulling brown trouser out of the wardrobe and a red silk shirt.

"I was returning home, but I forgot my wand I thought I'd make it back in time" she said lightly.

"Clearly not my dear" Reamus said as he trapped her against the wall. "and yet I wonder why your still here and not running for home, you know what I am" he said sniffing her hair. "You know I bit you" he said moving down to inhail her scent at the crook of her neck. "You know what you will become when the moon is full" he said his tongue flicking out to lick her creamy white skin.

"I will not become like you, you animal!" Hermione snapped, pushing him off her, and pulling open the door. "I am not bleeding" she answered and the wolf smirked.

"We shall see pretty girl, we shall see if I don't find you wandering the woods before sun down on the next full moon" he said as she fled the cabin, heading for home and the safety of her mother's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was safe to say that her mother was furious when she arrived home.

"Just where have you been girl!" the elder woman had screamed as soon as she walked through the door.

"I umm stayed at Sirius' I didn't want to risk coming home so close to moon rise" she said lightly hoping that her mother would buy it and leave it at that, but I would appear that lady luck wasn't with her.

"No you didn't I phoned there to check where you were, Sirius said you'd already left, tell me you weren't in the forest, girl your not that stupid!" her mother screamed and Hermione winced at the sheer sound of it, it caused her ears to ring and she swore she was fighting off a whimper.

"It's okay mama, I found a cabin to stay in, no wolf got to me, besides, there hasn't been a wolf round these parts for years" she said taking off her jacket.

"Just because there's no known one doesn't mean there isn't one you foolish girl!" her mother sighed throwing her arms in there air.

"I'm fine, mama, can't you just leave it at that?" Hermione asked as she poured herself some coffee.

"I swear to god girl when your father find out about this!" her mother threatened but Hermione just Rolled her eyes, her father would be none the wiser, she knew her Mama wanted Harry to marry her and take over father's fur business when the time came.

"Yes Mama" Hermione sighed and sat at the table, she was starving. "Harry out with Papa?" she asked and her mother only nodded, putting a plate of bacon and sausages down to her daughter.

The weeks passed and Hermione was assured, that the Wolf had been wrong and that the only thing left from that night was an ugly scar. That was until the day of the full moon.

She was once again at Harry's despite her mother telling her to stay on in the northern village, she went.

She moaned lightly as Harry kissed her neck, only to shiver as a tingle over took her. Not from passion but from something else. Fear gripped her as the tingle grew worse. She pushed Harry from her and grabbed her, coat.

"I'm sorry I have to go" she said forcing her body not to shiver.

Harry frowned "But Hermione"

"Full Moon tonight Harry, I can't be caught out again, sorry" she said as she ran out the door. She made her way straight into the woods, despite it only being mid afternoon. She knew she had to find that cabin, she had to talk to the mangy wolf, he would know what was going on. She scratched at her neck where her silver locket sat and carried on trying to ignore it.

"Looking for me?" a voice said startling her, she spun round to find the fowl creature, standing there leaning against the bark of a tree, looking smug, in his red silk shirt, his hair hanging shaggily about his face.

"Yes" she said stonily, raising her chin slightly.

"I told you, that stuff about a woman menstruating, that's just to give Woman a glimmer of hope so we can take a mate" he smirked, stepping forward.

"And I take it your looking…" she said scratching underneath her chain. "For a mate?"

"Perhaps" Reamus answered, stepping close to her. "The thing about silver however is true" he said ripping the chain from about her neck and throwing it on the ground. "Come, little girl" he said leading her back to his cabin. Once there he sat her in one of the cushy chairs and leaned towered over her.

"Wither you like it or not girl you are a wolf now, through no fault but your own" he said sternly.

"Hermione" she said looking into his deep amber eyes. She couldn't help but get lost in them, they were beautiful.

"Well them Hermione, when the moon rises tonight you will change, and you will follow a very animalistic instinct, how every your human mind will remain, I need you to remember to stay within the tree line, and to make your way back to the cabin, as quickly as possible" she said looking at her so hard that she was sure he wanted to look into her very soul.

"Why do I need to get back here?" she asked not taking her eyes off his.

He sighed and pulled away from her. "Because, we can not shift here, it's often messy the first time, and we can not transform together, that is always messy" he said and she nodded in understanding though the thought of going through this alone terrified her.

"Stay away from silver, as I have said before, I would say stay away from people but you have family I assume, so they would question your where abouts, but I assume you'll learn to adapt. I'm guessing you already figured that you enjoy meat more and that your senses are heightened no matter what moon phase it is" he said as he started to pace, she could feel the tingle getting stronger and could only guess that this was his reaction to it, as she wanted nothing more than to fidget in the chair where she sat.

"is it always this uncomfortable?" she asked wiggling in the chair.

"No it lessens with time" he answered, shortly never one losing step.

"Then why are you pacing?" she asked, but she received no answer as they awaited their fate.


	4. Chapter 4

i'd like to appoligse for the slight wait on this update i've had internet issues, sink issue's and car issues which have been drving me off my head and keeping me well and turly stressed and busy but here it is so enjoy

Phoenix xxx**  
><strong>

**Chapter 4 **

When the time came she was pulled from the chair where she sat and dragged through the forest, until he let was satisfied and let her go. She was too terrified and uncomfortable to protest to his treatment of her and so allowed him to do what he would.

"Remember, make it back to the cabin, no matter what, do whatever it takes, and try to stay out of sight" he said, brushing his thumb over her cheek. "Good luck little Girl" were his parting words as he bounded off through the trees. She sat on the ground and waited. The tingle in her body began almost unbearable until the moon came into sight and she'd never seen anything so beautiful, and never felt anything so amazing as her body shifted and melted from that of a human to that of a wolf. She waited patently until the tingle had ebbed away into nothingness, leaving her with a new feeling of freedom she had never felt before.

She slowly stood up and found the sensation of being on four legs instead of two odd, but found that walking was easy as if she'd done it all her life. It was as if the forest was brand knew, everything looked, smelt and felt different. She wanted to explore but there was a niggling voice that told her to go back to the cabin, so she did. She bounded through the tree with a grace she'd never felt before and felt a flurry of excitement flash through her when she picked up and interesting scent. She hoped it lead back to the cabin because it was intoxicating.

She finally made it to the cabin and was excited to see her mystery scent was coming from within. She bounded into the house and saw a sandy coloured wolf lying on the floor, it stood when she entered and sniffed about her and she did him. He nudged her to the bed and she jumped onto it lightly, feeling her body shift and melt again, as the other wolf jumped on top of her. She watched in amazement as his body shifted into that of Reamus and she looked into his bright amber eyes as his head lowered to kiss her, she responded in kind and moaned as their lips touched.

She arched up to him as he traced his hand over her breast. She didn't think about the fact they were both naked and on a bed. It just felt so right that she could deny him of her self. As his hand made it's way down her body, he kissed nipped sucked and licked every inch of kiss he could get to until her got to the place not even Harry had touched.

"Please" she breathed she wasn't quite sure what she was begging for, as she arched towards him and her hands fisted in the red silk sheets.

Her eyes fluttered closed as his hands spread her legs and he sniffed deeply taking in her scent.

"Mine" he growled lightly as his tongue touched her forbidden area and her world exploded behind her eyes as pleasure racked her body.

"Please more" she begged, as her hands came to tangle in his shaggy hair. He soon brought her over the edge and she felt a howl being ripped from her, as fire exploded in her veins and her whole body tingled pleasantly.

He slithered up her and caught her mouth in a searing hot kiss brushing his hardened length against her leg. He moved down to suckled her nipple for a second before her captured her lips once more and he thrust into her, causing her to whimper in pain.

"Hush Little Girl" he said lovingly as he slowly moved inside her until she could feel nothing but pleasure once more.

She was startled when he flipped them over and she was atop him, using her hand on his chest to get the rhythm right, he though his head back and moaned loudly as hid hands reached up to caress her breasts. He changed position again so that she was on her hands and knees, and she cried out as she could feel him harder and deeper than before. She loved the feeling of his hands on her back, and her breast dangling below her made her feel more animal than girl, as her hand clenched and unclenched in the sheets below her.

His hand gripped her hair and pulled her up, as he captured her lips in a mind blowing kiss, before he took in the scent of her at her collar bone, he bit down hard and thrust into her one last time before howling to the moon as they both tumbled over the edge into oblivion, the moon shining a dim light over them as they voiced their mating to the world.

Collapsing on top of her he quickly rolled over and pulled her to him, she snuggled into his chest sighing contently, as he stroked her hair. He bent down to kiss his mark, as she feel into a contented sleep in his arms. He smiled at her small form before he too drifted off to sleep; happy he had finally taken a mate.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

The morning came and Reamus untangled himself from his mate in order to make them some breakfast, he knew how much a first moon took take out of a person, not to mention the mating on top of it. He smiled at the girl as he pulled on trousers and a shirt, red of course.

The girl mewled slightly as she rolled over to snuggled into him, waking as she realised her wasn't there. "Morning" he said from the table, where he was sipping his coffee. She sat up and covered herself with the bed sheet before walking over to him.

"Morning" she replied kissing him lightly.

"Sit, eat, you'll be hungry" he said caressing her cheek with his thumb.

"You knew you would take me as your mate, didn't you" she asked as she nibbled on a sausage.

"I can't say I had planned it" he answered "a woman hadn't come through the forest unescorted for 15 years, you were a pleasant surprise, to say the least" he answered.

"But how did you know I'd be willing?" she asked and he smiled.

"the rumour about a woman only turning when she bleeds had to come form somewhere, an unmated wolf will only turn a female if she is in heat in order to take a mate" he explained. "I could tell you were in heat when you stumbled across me and knew you would be the same next moon, so I took chase" he said and she nodded. "Human over the years misinterpreted the intent, when turning a female, and took it to mean that it was the bleeding that caused them to turn"

"I see" she said lightly.

"Are you upset?" he asked with a frown.

Hermione looked at him for a second "No, just curious" she shrugged.

He nodded and then stood up going over to the wardrobe "I made you something" he said pulling a red velvet hood out of the cabinet, and handing it to her for her inspection.

"it's beautiful" she said in awe of such wonderful craftsmanship.

"it stops me from turning?" she asked.

"Yes, otherwise you would turn when ever the moon was in the sky, no matter the phase, however you will turn regardless of the hood on the full moon, but you will have enough sense to lie on it to change back again should you wish" he said as he tied the cloak about her neck.

"Thank you" she said kissing his lips soundly

"anything for you my mate, now go before your family send out a hunting party" he chuckled and she kissed him one last time before heading off home. Once home her mother asked where she had been and she replied she'd sated with Sirius, knowing that Sirius was out of the village so she couldn't phone a check. The cloak was easy answered as a Gift from Harry. She changed cloths and kissed her mother goodbye before running off to see Harry.

When she arrived Harry was out the back skin the fur of a rabbit. "Hello Love" he said when he spotted her.

"Hello" she said sitting down beside him.

"Nice Cloak" he said taking in her red hood.

"Thank you a gift from Papa" she lied, knowing he accept it.

"Indeed" he said whipping the blood of his hands. "Perhaps I should call you Little Red Ridding Hood" he said in jest and she giggle. "Red for short" he continued and she slapped his shoulder, he kissed her cheek lightly and walked into the house. The pair spent the day cleaning the rabbit fur.

The months went on and Hermione continued to seek her mate every full moon, but she would always visit before going to Harry. Her mate was unhappy to smell another man on her but she assure him that once she came of age her parents couldn't stop her from ending her courtship and moving away from the hollow, even if moving away meant into the forest with her Reamus.

Six months after her first full moon, she found herself once again at Harry's before hand, and she kissed his cheek in goodbye, and made her way into the woods. Unbeknownst to her Harry's father James had ordered Harry to follow her home to ensure her safety, as there had been roamers that there were now two wolves, as the villagers swore they could here two howls on the full moon now a days.

Hermione flipped the hood of her clock up as she walked into the woods and looked around her before she veered of the path towards the cabin unaware that her suitor was following her.

"Where is she going?" Harry mutter4ed as he tailed his future wife, the moon was already rising, and he had to be careful of the wolves. He would make sure that his love got home safely.

He frowned as he saw a cabin ahead and saw his love go inside. Sneaking up to the window he watched in horror as his future wife kissed the man inside.

"Hello Mate" the other man said and Hermione smiled.

"Hello my wolf" she replied, as she sat down beside the fire.

"How was your day Love?" the man asked handing her what appeared to be wine.

"Tiresome, I grow weary of Harry, he's talking about Marriage" she replied and Harry Frowned what else was he to talk about, they were to be married as soon as they were of age.

"Well he cannot have you little Girl, you are mine" the other man answered, and Hermione nodded. "Speaking of which, when did you plan you tell me you were with child?" the man asked and Harry's jaw dropped. Hermione Had betrayed him, no not possible.

"I had thought to let you figure it out yourself my Love" Hermione smiled as the man towered above her, he kissed her and looked out the window at the moon, and Harry watched in Horror as the man changed into a wolf and his Hermione, his Red, knelt beside it and pulled it into a hug rubbing her cheek to his fur. Harry turned and Ran back to his father before he could see Hermione shift beneath her hood of red.


	6. Chapter 6

****So this is the last Chapter, i hope you've enjoyed and that you'll keep your eye out for the others in the fairy tale series when i get around to writing them. i know ot's short but it was always intended to be short, but i hope you enjoyed none the less.

Phoenix xx

**Chapter 6 **

Harry panted as he reached his home once more. "Father" he called as he enter the kitchen where he found his mother Lilly washing the dishes from dinner.

"Harry my dear whatever's the matter?" she asked as she took in her son's ragged appearance and worried tone.

"where's father?" he asked his mother and Lilly replied he was in the living room.

The boy left and she had no choice but to follow.

"Father" Harry said as he walked into the room,

"Ah Harry my boy, did Hermione make it home safely?" he asked and Harry hung his head.

"No father, Hermione has betrayed me" he said sadly.

"Surely not" Lily gasped she would never have taken Hermione for the type of girl to betray anyone, let alone her Harry, the pair had been friends since birth and had fallen in love over the years, surely the girl would be so stupid as to throw that away.

"Your mother is right Harry, Hermione is a smart girl, and she would never betray you" James said sternly.

"But father I saw her with my own eyes!" Harry exclaimed. "She veered off the path into the woods, there is a cabin, with a man, she embraced the man when she entered" Harry said. This had both his parents listening. "She called him Love, and he asked her when she would tell him she was with child, she's betrayed me with this beast" he said holding back a sob.

"I'll admit she may have betrayed you boy, but the man is hardly a beast" Lily said, she would not have her son speaking I'll of anybody, even the man Hermione had betrayed him with.

"No mother you don't understand, the man, transformed into a wolf, she's betrayed me with a fifthly werewolf!" Harry roared and Lilly gasped in horror, James went to his wife and comforted her.

"Your sure about this boy?" James asked and Harry nodded.

"I saw it with my own eyes"

James turned and threw some floo power into the fire. "Sirius, get your Dagger, there a wolf hunt!" James called into the man's fire, he did the same with Severus, Arthur and the other men of the village, soon enough they were gathered in the southern square with daggers, swords and sliver tipped arrows.

"Tonight, we kill the wolf, and rescue the girl her had captured!" James shouted to the men and they cheered as he and Harry lead the band into the woods.

The two wolves stopped as the herd, smelt and felt, a crowd enter the woods. The sandy coloured wolf ran off, leaving his mate to hide in the shrubs, he came back minute later with the red hood and draped it over her as she melted back into human form, the hood covering her. She kept herself on the ground as Reamus took stance in front of her as the men of the southern Village surrounded them.

"Hermione Harry called taking a step towards her but Reamus lunged and snapped at him shying away from the silver dagger he brandished.

"Let her go, Wolf" James shouted, taking a swipe at Reamus with his sword, slashing his muzzle. Reamus whimpered and then growled at the man lunging once more. As Hermione stayed on the ground she knew she had to think of her pup as well, and knew letting Reamus take the fight was the best thing.

"Hermione, come on it's okay, come to me, I'll save you" Harry said lightly holding out his free hand as Reamus, advance on the other men, who all backed away.

As Reamus pushed the others away from him it gave Harry a chance to get closer, but Reamus spotted him and knocked him down from the side, growing in his face as he dug his claws into the boy's face. Harry yelled as he pushed Reamus off him and plunged the dagger into his side, causing Reamus to howl in pain. Hermione watched in Horror as her mate's movements slowed and he struggled to stand, and walked a few steps to her. Harry had stood up by this point and grabbed a Cross bow off someone.

"Die Wolf" Harry said as he shot an arrow at the beast and watched it fall, steps from where Hermione lay. Hermione Cried out as her Mate fell and crawled to him, they locked eyes and ne nudged her cheek with his muzzle before his head fell to the ground and she knew that her Mate was gone, she bowed her head over his body and let the tears fall.

"Your safe now Hermione" Harry said taking a step towards her, her head snapped up and Harry's eye's went wide as he looked into her bright yellow eyes, she allowed the hood to fall from her body, and looked up at the moon, before looking back at the men, uncaring about her naked form.

"Never trust a Woman in Red" she growled before she ran at them, and jumped shifting in mid air, landing on Harry, as she mauled him to death, leaving nothing but tattered skin on his face. The men tired to attack her but fleeted when she rounded on them, she mauled another four before they gave up, she was the closest any of them had ever been to a wolf and they weren't full enough to get as close as the Potter boy had, they ran and left her to her mourning.

Once they were gone Hermione shifted and mourned the loss of her mate.

Years later the villagers would occasionally see Her at market, with her two children, a boy always in a shirt of red and her daughter with a hood like her own. They would give them a wide breath, and every full moon they would leave meat, furs and fruits at the place where her mate had been killed, as penance for what the Potter boy had done, to her. She of course accepted and stayed away from the villagers as much as she could, and knew that when it came time for her children to take mates, the villagers would be lining up their children in order to keep themselves safe, but she warned them that as long as they stayed on the path, no harm would befall the pathetic humans.


End file.
